ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 010
Tailing Alliances, is the 10th episode of the fan-made series Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island. However, unlike the other episodes, this one does not center around the hereos, rather it centers around the central villian, Klan, and business he is performing with a girl named Coco Pleania. Plot In a city, Klan is walking across the streets and the alleys. As he is walking by, a gang comes towards him and demands for his wallet. However, using a wide arsenal of weapons and melee attacks, he defeats all of them single-handedly, killing the leader of the gang in the process. He then receives a message from one of his servants, saying they found "her". Klan then takes off, before the police can show up, leaving them only with the victims. Klan quickly meets up with his assistant, who tells him where she headed. Klan quickly listens and runs after her. After he reaches the point where she is. As he sees a mouse running by, he steps on its tail, making it squeal. However, as the mouse squeals, it suddenly transforms in none other than Coco Pleania. Klan says that she can't fool him that easily. Coco angrily asks what he wants from him. Klan, however, simply replies that all he wants someone on his side. He then tells Coco that he reverse the effects of what happened to her condition. At first, Coco turns down the offer, but is stopped when Klan says that a group of security soldiers will be arriving shortly. After she realized stalling would probably not work, she decides to make a deal with him. She holds up a key and a card; she says that if she wins in a duel, she will leave as pleased. If Klan is to win, she will turn herself over to him as her personal servant. Although the soldiers said it was ridiculous idea, Klan accepts. When the duel begins, Klan starts off seemingly calm at first. However, when Coco attempts a brutal assualt on him, he gets a lot more aggresive, getting rid of her Life Points as well as her attacks. In attempt to perform one final assualt, Coco fails as Klan starts his assualt. Using all of his monsters special abilities, Coco is then defeated once and for all. Before Coco can run away, the gaurds come up and block her path. Klan then remarks by saying either she won or lost the duel, she always lost the bet. Having no choice left, Coco then submits herself under Klan's rule, giving him an edge over the heroes. Featured Duel Klan Trenchiole vs. Coco Pleania Turn 1: Klan's Turn He Normal Summons Flaming Passion - Fire (ATK 2000). And ends his turn. During the End Phase, he must show at least two other monsters in his hand or it is destroyed. He reveals Chilling Terror - Water and Corrupted Greed - Dark in his hand. Turn 2: Coco's Turn She Normal Summons Speed Tail - Centaur Shooter (ATK 1800) and activates Tail Trail Forest, using its effect to increase its Level by 1. She then sends it to the Graveyard to Special Summon Speed Tail - Dragon Wing (ATK 2100) from her Deck, letting her draw two cards. She overlays them to Xyz Summon Speed Tail - Naga Queen (ATK 2500). She attacks Flaming Passion - Fire. However, he uses the effect of Chilling Terror - Water in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to negate the attack. Then the effect of Flaming Passion - Fire activates as a monster was sent from his hand to the Graveyard; he inflicts 700 damage to Coco (Coco 3300). She sets two cards and ends her turn. Turn 3: Klan's Turn Normal Summons Corrupted Greed - Dark Greed (ATK 1700) and uses the effect Shining Hope - Light in his hand, sending it from his hand to his Graveyard to add Impenetrable Power - Earth to his hand. He then activates the effects of Corrupted Greed and Fire on his side of the field, inflicting 800 damage to Coco (Coco 2600), and drawing a card. He then activates Element Souls; as he has two or monsters on the field with different Attributes he can increase the ATK of them by 500, until the End Phase. He attacks Naga Quenn with Fire, destroying both while attacking her directly with Dark (Coco 400). He sets two cards and ends his turn. Turn 4: Coco's Turn She Normal Summons Speed Tail - Centaur Sniper (ATK 1600), and uses the effect of Centaur Shooter in her Graveyard, banishing it to increase the Level of it by 2. She then uses its effect, Special Summoning Speed Tail - Dark Genie Warrior (ATK 2500). She activates the effect of Dark Genie Warrior, making Centuar Sniper's Level 3. She activates her face-down Transmigration Prophecy, returning Tail Trail Forest and Naga Queen to her Deck. She then activates Terraforming, adding Tail Trail Forest to her hand and activates it. She sends it to the Graveyard once more to Special Summon Speed Tail - Frog Rider (DEF 1600). Using its effect to return Klan's set card and Flaming Passion to his hand. She attacks Corrupted Greed with Dark Genie Warrior. Klan attempts to use the effect of Soaring Freedom - Wind in his hand, increasing the ATK of his monster by 1000, but Coco activates her face-down Tail Spear Trap, negating its effect and destroying it. The effect of Corrupted Greed lets him draw 1 card. The attack continues (Klan 3200). She attacks with Centaur Sniper (Klan 1600). She activates Poison of the Old Man, increasing her Life Points by 1200 (Coco 1600). She sets one card and ends her turn. 'Turn 5: Klan's Turn ' During his Standby Phase, Klan activates Trap Stun, negating all Trap Cards until the End Phase. He then activates Returning Souls, revealing Impenetrable Power - Earth in his hand to add Soaring Freedom - Wind and Chilling Terror - Water from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Normal Summons Impenetrable Power - Earth (ATK 1900). He attacks Centuar Sniper. However, Coco activates her face-down Ego Boost. Klan then chains with Soaring Freedom - Wind, sending it to the Graveyard increasing its ATK by 1000. The effect of Impenetrable Power - Earth activates, letting it attack twice. It attacks and destroys Centuar Sniper (Coco 600). He then attacks again using its second effect, letting him attack her directly as long as his ATK is halved (ATK 1300) (Coco 0). Klan Wins. Category:Chapters